


(On Hiatus) Supernatural Devotion

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, On Hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass experiment with confusing feelings while on a well earned vacation with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I may cut parts or add some without notice  
> Also, some of the events such as Dean and Sam going to Hell and Cass falling will not be in chronological order. So basically, I am writing in the events as needed to suite my story.  
> -M

 

 

 

** **

* * *

 

“‘Dean slowly caresses Sam’s cheek with burning passion and placed a long, affectionate kiss on Sam’s juicy lips.’  Dude, what is this crap?  It’s more disgusting than all the awkward family dinners we never had!”  Dean closed Sam’s laptop in disgust.

“I dunno man.  It’s sick.  Do they even know that we are brothers?”

“I don’t think they care.”  The two brothers spin around and are greeted by Castiel and his vessel’s dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.  Castiel is the “angel of the Lord” who brought Dean back from Hell and saved the brothers’ lives countless times with his angel knowledge and social awkwardness.

“Cass, we’ve talked about this.”

“Uh, right, sorry Dean.  Personal space.”  It makes Dean uncomfortable being so close to Cass; a literal angel of perfection.  When near the angel, Dean’s heart races and his body tingles.

“Cass, what’s up?  A new case?  Lilith; Lucifer; Anna?”  In the past few months, after Castiel’s rebellion, the trio have been up against pretty much all of both Heaven _and_ Hell.

“No, Sam, no case.”

“Then why are you even here?  Don’t you have some kinda angely thing to do?”  Dean waves his hands, motioning to the sky.  One think Dean did not like to do, was waste time when innocent lives were at stake.

With a confused head tilt, Castiel replies, “I just wanted to...‘hang out.’”

“Since when,” Sam chuckles.  “Since when do we ‘hang out’?  None of us have time.”

“W...well, I thought that you guys might want to...But I could always go find more omens to tell us where Lucifer is.”  The angel expresses his hurt feelings by turning to Dean and using his “cute little angel” face.

“No, Cass.”  Castiel’s expression makes Dean feel guilty.  “I was just going to go to the bar for a beer.  You can come with me, if you want.”

“Well, only if I can get a hamburger.  My vessel’s food habits are, unusual, for me.”

“Sam, you stay.”  In response to Sam’s confused face, Dean says, “Research something, it’s your new responsibility.”

“Dean, you know I don’t need a rehab regimen.  I’m fine.”  Sam had only just recently gotten control of his...shall we say _addiction_ , to blood, that is.  Dean had caught Sam drinking from a demon girl named Ruby; the sly bitch was training Sam to use his psychic powers to gank demons.  But Sam took it too far.  And Dean fixed it, sorta.

“What regimen?”  Dean and Cass leave the two bed hotel room in the middle of Las Vegas.

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

In the bar, Cass finds a booth in the back of the bar while Dean orders two beers and a hamburger.  The bar was poorly lit, dingy, and empty, besides one couple kissing by the pool table.

“Listen, Cass.  I think Sam has been getting worse in the past few weeks.  He is always in a bad mood, he leaves the hotel in the middle of the night, and he drinks, a lot.”

“Well, think of it this way, were you 100% fine after Hell?”

“No.  But Sam didn’t go _to_ Hell, he went _through_ Hell.”  With a deep sigh, Dean continues.  “Since Hell, I...feel new, different things.  Things I didn’t feel before.”

“Things?”

“I...I’m attract...Do I have to say it, can’t you just read my mind?  Please?”

Cass stares into Deans eyes, concentrating.  Dean notes his fluttery heart and the butterflies in his stomach.

The angels eyes widen.  “Oh, you feelings are towards...me?”

“No,” Dean chuckles nervously.  “Yes.  No!  No.  I, uh, just don’t know why.  I mean, am I usually up for a late night ‘adventure’, but not like this.”

“Dean, it’s mutual.”  Cass reaches for Dean’s hand across the table.

“I...”  Dean’s voice cracks as he searches Castiel’s eyes, as if looking for an answer to an unknown question.

The two, uncertain men, inch closer until a breath’s length apart.  Dean and Cass slowly kiss, looking at each other for approval.  They fumble, not like men, but two tentative boys, unsure of what is right and what is wrong.

Looking down, ashamed, Castiel simply says, “I’m sorry,” then disappears leaving Dean alone in the bar.

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

“Dean, what did you do to Cass?  He came here and told me that he can’t work with us anymore.”

“Nothing, Sammy, I didn’t do anything.”  Dean throws down the keys to the Impala.

“Dean, stop lying-”

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean gives his brother a weary look.

“Then why did Cass just up and leave?  What are we missing that he’s not telling us?”  Sam searches his brothers hazel-green eyes, as if they have the answer.

“ _More like what are_ you _missing, Sammy._ ”  Dean sighs, thinking to himself.  “I’m going to bed.  We have to see Bobby tomorrow; tell him that there is nothing here”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean...Dean....Dean...”  The words echo as is spoken from the end of a long tunnel.

“Cass?  Are you in my dreams?  I told you not to do that anymore!”

“I’m sorry Dean, but this is the only way we can meet; the Archangels are on my trail.  I need to say that I don’t know what happened earlier.  Just to be clear, it won’t-can’t-happen again.”

“Yeah.  I was gonna say that.”

“Well, good.  I’m glad we got that over with.  Also, Dean, stay a little longer, you deserve the break.”

“Riiight.”

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

Annoyed, Sam calls Dean for the fifth time.  “Dean, wake up!”

“What, Sam, what was so important that you had to wake me up right in the middle of my Busty Asian Beauties dream!?!”  Wiping drool from the corner of his mouth, Dean flips himself onto his back and groggily rubs his eyes.  He’d only slept two hours because Cass had occupied most of his dreams during the night, and there was no way he was going to go to sleep with an horny angel controlling his dreams.

“Well, get this, I did a last sweep through the high school and I found nothing.”

“Oh, so what, Sam, _nothing_ is more important than my beautiful rest?  Toss me my shirt, would ya?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam picks up Dean shirt while reading from his computer.  “But, Dean, I found  _nothing_ as in completely clean, no sulfur, no EMF, no nothing.  Maybe this just isn’t our kind of case.”

“What part of three kids shooting each other out of the blue, doesn’t sound like our kind of case, Sam?”

“I’m just saying, Dean.  It could just be territorial gang fights, we are in an area where this is common.  Bobby got a call from Rufus saying that he needs some help in Alabama.”

“Fine, this may not be our kind of case, but we should still stay longer, even if it is just on vacation.”  With a sigh, Dean explains himself.  “Cass said that we should take a break from hunting for awhile.”

“Oh, so now Cass is your replacement for Dad?”  Sam starts to pack his possessions into his duffle bag in a huff.  “Your commanding officer that you follow around and listen to-”

“No, Sam, I just think that we’ve been working hard and Cass said that we deserve a break, and I agree.”

“-or maybe he’s your ‘God’ and you are his ever-faithful disciple.”  Sam gives Dean a cutting smirk that seems to say “You’re heaven’s bitch, I knew I couldn’t trust you.”

Dean turns on his phone, hoping that he has a message from Lisa...or Cass.  Last night, at the bar, haunted Dean; he’d never felt so close to anyone, not even Sam.  Dialing Bobby’s number, Dean looked at Sam, who was focused on packing, and slipped out of the motel door.

“Hello?”

“Oh,” Dean runs his hand down his face in distress.  “I was hoping you wouldn’t pick up.”

“Well, thanks!  Whada ya need, Dean?”  Dean could practically hear the annoyance from that long time family friend and hunter.

“I just need to talk…about Cass.  We, uh, had an, _encounter_ , last night.”

“What kind of ‘encounter’, Dean?”

Dean chuckles nervously

“Don’t tell me that what I’m thinking, you’re thinking, I’m thinking, is correct, Boy!”

“Well,”

“Dean, what the Hell are you doing?  Do I have to hire a babysitter for you?  I can’t believe you!”  Dean could tell that the annoyance that he heard earlier had turned to anger and disbelief.

“Bobby, I don’t know...what I’m doing anymore, with Lisa and Ben, Sam and Lucifer, Me and Michael, and then there’s Cass.  I just don’t know.”

Through the window of the motel, Sam could see his brother was distress by the way Dean hung his head while talking on the phone; probably with Bobby.  Sam gave a sad sigh, and went to see Dean.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“-yeah, I love you Lisa.  Say bye to Ben for me; I’ll see you soon.  Bye.  Yeah, Sam, I’m fine.  Why wouldn’t I be?”  With a shrug Dean hops in the Impala.  “Let’s go get a bite to eat at the diner down town.”


	3. Chapter 3

After eating grease-soaked bacon, eggs, and hash browns, Dean slowly reclines in the booth and watches his brother bury himself nose-deep in research about angels.  “ _Angels-those sons of bitches keep coming after us ever since I came back from Hell, since Castiel_ dragged _me out.”_  

Sensing his brother eyeing him, Sam looks up.  “What?”

“Dude, are you sure that nothing happened while I was...you know?”

“Yeah,” Sam gives Dean his best “I don’t know anything” face and resumes his research.

Suddenly a _whoosh_ sound fill the air, but only last a second.  The familiar trench coat, crooked tie, and blue eyes walks into the diner.  Both brothers look towards the door, knowing that their not-so-feathered friend was here.

Dean cleared his throat nervously.  “Cass, what are you doing _here_?”

The angel was prone to random appearances where ever the brothers were.

“I needed to get away from heaven for a while; I’m losing the political race to Rafael.  And I just wanted to see if you took my advice...which you did.”

“Cass, I need to talk to you, alone.”  Sam looks into those big baby blues in a way that seemed to forewarn the angel of future danger.

“ _Sam_!”  Dean stares at his brother, worrying that he will find out about _it_.  Without notice, Cass “zaps” into an alleyway with Sam, leaving Dean alone at the booth.

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

“What, Sam?”  The angel sensed something wrong with Sam; after the whole ordeal with demon blood, Castiel was worried about him.

“What were you and Dean doing last night?  Why did you just up and leave and then decide that you want to take it all back?  Is there something I should know about?  I can’t deal with all this secrecy since I went postal.”  Sam slams Castiel up against a brick wall, gripping a handful of the angel’s coat, looking straight into his eyes with fiery angel.

“Fine, _Sam,_ I kissed your brother in a bar last night, Rafael knows, and he’s turning all of Heaven and Hell against me.  And if the angels side with Rafael, there will be a literal Hell on Earth, again.  So, yeah Sam, I think there is a little, something you should know about.”

Sam could only manage to mutter a small “what?” in disbelief, shock, and confusion.

“I’m…” Castiel’s eyes glisten with shame and helplessness; he was an angel of the Lord and he couldn’t even keep a secret from a human, let alone keep all of Heaven in one piece.

“So, what you’re saying is that while I was in your little version of rehab you where screwing my brother?  All this time, I thought you were actually _helping_ my brother, but instead of actual _work_ you’ve been answering my brother’s every booty call!”  Infuriated with the naive angel, Sam delivers one quick, but effective, punch to the angels temple, rendering him unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

“You did what, you knocked him out and tied him up in the trunk of the Impala?  Sam, come on!  Cass and I have been working on your problems while you were detoxifying.  We didn’t do any ‘booty calling’  I swear.  Why do you care anyway?”  Dean had never seen his brother so mad about such a little thing.  Seeing Sam reach behind his back and pull out his .45, Dean knew that his brother was pissed.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Sam, put the gun down!  We can hash this out without guns, okay?”

“Dean, you left me for dead!  I was in that panic room, literally being dragged and smashed against every wall by my own insides and you left me.  You ignored my cries for help, my agonizing screams.  And why was that?  Because you were too busy getting laid by some half-ass helping angel!”

“Sam, put the gun down, now!  I don’t wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to.”  Dean reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a silver flask and splashes the holy water solution onto his brother, acting on a hunch. A soon as the liquid touches Sam’s skin, Dean is taken aback by the response of his brother; there was no burning flesh smell nor were there gasps of pain.  Dean scours his mind for another offensive attack because there are not many creatures that holy water doesn’t affect.

With a flick of his eyelids, Sam’s pupils expand until they fill his eyes as if a pure black liquid were being poured into them.  In a deep, demonic growl, not-Sam retorts, “Holy water.  You hunters are so...cliché.  Sorry Dean, but I angel-napped your little lover.  How are you at your skills from Hell, rusty?  ‘Cause the boss requires your services.”

“And how exactly did you jump into my brother?”  Dean pulls down the collar of his shirt revealing his tattoo.

“Oh, Dean, don’t you realize?  I’m your little brother, no demon in this meat suit.  Just Sam in here.  Plain, old, Sam.  Plus some demon blood, of course.”  Sam grins, revealing his teeth.  Dean was worried that Sam was going to go all nine-yards of crazy again.  This had happen before; Dean had just found out about the blood and Sam did not want his brother’s opinion.  Sam had almost killed Dean that night, Dean had told Sam to either stay, or go with Ruby and never come back.  Sam chose Ruby and blood over his own brother!  Even though Dean said for Sam to stay away, when his brother came crawling back, Dean helped him.

“What’s wrong Dean?  Thought that you fixed me up well?  Ha!  Sorry to tell you, Dean, but a little duct tape and some whiskey won’t put Humpty Dumpty back together again.”  Sam shrugs his shoulders, frankly.  “Why are you trying so hard, anyway?  I don’t even want to be weak, little, Sam anymore.”

“Sammy, what you are right now is not good!”  Dean looks his little brother in the eyes; they look like gateways to Hell.  “Sam?  Sammy?”

With a thud, Sam drops the gun and collapses in front of Dean in a fit of hysterical seizures.  Not missing a beat, Dean grabs his phone, dials 9-1-1, while holding his convulsing brother in his arms.

“9-1-1 what is your emergency?”

“My brother just collapsed, he’s having a seizure.”

“Ok, stay calm. How old is your brother and what is your his name?”

“Kevin, he’s 26.”

“Does you Kevin have epilepsy or any other condition?”

Other that a blood addiction?  “No.”

“Does you brother have a history of seizures?”

“No, he’s never had one in his life.”

“Where are you now?”

“The Hooters on Tropicana Ave, Las Vegas”

“Ok, stay on the line with me.  I have called for dispatch at your location.”

“Thank you.”

Dean holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder while trying to talk to Sam.

“Sammy, listen to me, it is going to be ok, you are going to be ok.  Stay with me Sam, stay with me.”

Within a few minutes, Dean hears the loud sirens of an ambulance approach the motel.  The medics come into the room and lift Sam onto a stretcher while Dean gets the keys to the Impala to  get Cass and go to the hospital.  Dean can hear his own breather, shallow and heavy, because the past half hour had way too much domestic fighting and commotion for him for one day.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cas, Cas?  Hey, It’s ok.  You really let Sam kick your ass!”  The trunk is covered in angel sigils drawn in blood.  No wonder why Cas was stuck in there!

Dean pulls Castiel out of the trunk and slices the ropes with his pocket knife.  The angel staggers a little the regains his balance with one hand on Dean’s shoulders and the other tentatively feeling his swollen temple.

“Well, Dean, if it wasn’t Sam, he would have been dead hours ago.  Why was he so mad?”  Castiel looks down at his trench coat and his tie all askew, straightening them to his liking and then setting them in an a-symmetrical fashion again.

“I don’t know, but he told me what he did and then went crazy.  He pulled out his gun and nearly shot me!  I think it was the blood.  Now his in the hospital; he had a seizure.”

“I know.”  With a grim expression, Castiel replies.

“And how do you know Sam is in the hospital?  You’ve been in the trunk for the past hour.”

“That is not of import, Dean.  Let’s just drive to the hospital.  Somehow he drain my powers, so we’re are reduced to long car rides.”

“Hey!  There is nothing wrong with long rides in my baby!”  Dean smirks.  “Hop in.”

 

* * *

 

“Sammy, what happened?  You were doing so good for so long.”  Dean holds his unconscious brother’s hand.  “Sammy…”

“Dean we need to talk.  There is not demon blood in his system, I checked.   It’s much, much, worse; Lucifer's blood is circulating his body.  He was acting weird because the blood is starting to take over his brain, as if Lucifer is using Sam as his vessel.”

“But Lucifer’s an angel, same as you.  Doesn’t he need a green light from Sam first?”  Dean looks at the angel questioningly.

Lucifer has been after Sam’s body for a year now.  Apparently the bedtime story in Heaven is that Lucifer takes Sam’s body and Michael takes Dean’s, and, through the Winchesters, the two angels fight to the death to decide weather the Apocalypse happens or not.  If Lucifer wins, he unleashes Hell on Earth, and if Michael wins then peace is restored, or something like that.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  I think, I don’t want to believe me, but I do think-”

Dean cuts Cas off with an increasingly defensive tone.  “Don’t you dare say it!  Sam would never.”  Even though he didn’t fully believe it, Dean looks at Castiel confidently.

“Dean, I wasn’t trying to make you mad or imply that he said ‘yes.’  It is the only reasonable answer, though.”

“Since when did you start describing our lives as ‘reasonable’?  I mean, for Christ sake, the devil himself wants to take over my brothers body!  Does that sound reasonable to you, Castiel, ‘angel of the Lord’?”  Dean’s snide tone cuts deep into Castiel’s heart.  He wishes he could do something to fix Sam and please Dean, but, without powers, Cas was useless.

All Castiel wants to do is make Dean happy, without God or the archangels to tell him what to do, Cas was lost.  It also hurt him to see Dean so worried.  Cas acts on a pure, human, rash feeling; compassion.

“Dean, walk with me?”  The command leaves the sheepish angel’s lips as more of a question.  Dean stands up and follows Cas into the white hall.  Cas gestures to a door at the end of the hall, Dean opens it and looks at the angel uncertainly.

“It’s a supply closet.  What-”  Dean sees the look in the angel’s eyes and knows to trust him.

Castiel enters the roomy closet and closes the door behind himself as if someone might be watching them.  Closing his eyes tightly and sucking in a big gulp of air, the angel opens his eyes and leans slowly forward.  He lays one hand on Dean’s neck and uses the other to softly brush the other man’s lips with his thumb.

Dean looks down at the finger on his lips and then into the intense eyes of the angel.  In one fluid motion, both men lean in and embrace the feeling of the other’s lips.  They embrace the smell of each other, the taste, the intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted is soooooo long-school, ugh!


End file.
